


Visiting Stanford

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beer, Dean Headcanon, Dean Winchester Feels, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Feels, Sam Winchester Headcanon, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Stanford Era, Tumblr Prompt, Winchester Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's first visit to Stanford to check on Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Stanford

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this drabble after I got asked this headcanon on Tumblr: Did Dean check up on Sam while he was at Stanford? Also, if you're on Tumblr, check me out at @blushingsamgirl as I post my work there first.

It wasn’t until his dad mentioned that he drove out to Stanford that Dean’s feelings of bitterness towards his brother were replaced by curiosity, especially since John didn’t say much about the trip other than, “Sam’s doing fine.”

Dean was reluctant to prod his father for any further details, so he took the opportunity to make his own trip to visit while John had to make a sudden side trip out east.

That first trip to Stanford, Dean convinced himself that he could get Sam to leave. He’d bring him back somehow and fix things to the way they were before. He even practiced a little speech on the drive there.

However, once Dean reached the campus, he felt overwhelmed by both the situation he put himself in and the sheer size of the university grounds.

He immediately began having second thoughts: How was he going to find his little brother? Was this actually a good idea?

Dean thought a drink might help him calm down so he walked off campus, following a group of students who looked just as thirsty for some booze. When the group headed into the pub, Dean followed suit and made a mental note of the pool table in the back to pick up a couple bucks before he headed back to his dad.

He sat near the end of the bar and ordered a beer, giving the waitress a flirty wink. Dean faced the entrance and kept staring at the doors thinking it would be a miracle if Sam were to show up by some miracle.

But miracles do happen and it was a good thing that due to Sam’s size that he always stuck out.

Dean’s eyes widened and he turned around when he realized Sam was actually in his vicinity. He quickly slipped behind a pillar near the pool tables and peeked out to look at his little brother.

Sam was with a small group of people, carrying books in one hand and high-fiving someone with the other hand. His brother looked… happy and relaxed. When the small group sat in a booth near the back of the pub, Dean leaned in to eavesdrop to learn that they just came back from a quiz. The whole conversation seemed so normal and boring.

Dean realized that perhaps his father did the same thing - headed to Stanford with the intention of bringing Sam back but seeing him happy, normal… safe. This is what his father wanted for them, right?

“No,” Dean thought, shaking his head still feeling a little bitter, “This is good for Sam… for now.”

Dean slipped through the back of the pub and left.

That would not be the only trip he’d take to Stanford. Whenever his dad insisted on going on a hunt by himself, Dean would make the drive out to California. Eventually, he found where Sam lived and on those occasions when he discovered Sam at the pub he’d go back to Sam’s place and steal a beer from his fridge.

The next time Sam would look in his fridge he’d furrow his brows wondering if he’d been studying too hard or if Jess had a secret drinking problem.


End file.
